


the light born at the end of the world

by closedcaptioning



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning
Summary: Hisoka’s hands slide down Illumi’s hips, voice purring in his ear. “Aw, are you jealous?”
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	the light born at the end of the world

“Come on, don’t be like that~” Hisoka’s fingers seeks out the pulse on Illumi’s wrist, drawing him backwards and towards him like a fisherman reeling in his catch.

“Like you care.” Illumi slides out of Hisoka’s grip easily, like a minnow slipping off a hook. He levels his hooded stare off into the darkness of the night, away from the neon lights of the shopping district and the bar where he’d found Hisoka not two minutes earlier, surrounded by fawning men and women.

Hisoka’s hands slide down Illumi’s hips, voice purring in his ear. “Aw, are you jealous?”

“...no.”

“Oh my god, you are. You’re _jealous_. That’s so cute!” His fingers are in Illumi’s hair, now, tracing curling patterns against his scalp.

“I’m not jealous.” Illumi moves away from Hisoka’s hands before he can sink into the gentle massage and forget his anger. He conjures up the image of the young man who’d been sitting practically in Hisoka’s lap back in the bar before he’d separated them, and his anger flares up again. Leave him alone for fifteen minutes and this is what happens.

“Well, you know, I just love it when I’m with others, gives me a little spice~” Hisoka presses his face into Illumi’s hair and inhales. 

“Shut up.” Maybe some nights this flirtatiousness might warm Illumi up, but not tonight. Definitely not. And the way his hands are massaging Illumi’s palms, slowly and almost sensually, is definitely not making him melt. Not at all.

“Aw, don’t worry, I’m just playing. You know I love you the most~” 

For most, it’s impossible to tell whether Hisoka is joking or not. It used to be that way for Illumi too, but over time, he’s learned to recognize the way he pitches his voice slightly higher or lower, the way he smooths over his words with the honey in his voice. Illumi likes to think he understands when Hisoka is being sincere and when he’s trying to get what he wants.

“... I love you too.” It’s a dangerous game the two of them are playing. Illumi knows this, but the dagger’s gleam in the light of Hisoka’s eyes is too tempting, sometimes, to resist.


End file.
